


just a girl

by InLust



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, jag lucy, mutual feels, phd student alex, roommate au, theyre not pining, theyre trying to be good roommates and not make things weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: “We’re at a party and someone asks what your type is and you describe me perfectly while staring right at me” AU





	1. prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lucy meets a hot girl at a bar and completely embarrasses herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all the insight of why lucy is so into alex btw

Lucy hates being in a new city without knowing anyone. It makes her feel lost and vulnerable and it’s a feeling that she doesn’t sit alone well with. Especially after a shitty day at work. It’s why she’s sitting a bar down the street from her new apartment - well, new apartment in a few days because the job with her father started earlier than she had anticipated so she’s been living out of a duffel in a hotel. 

“I’ll have two of what she’s having,” a voice suddenly says beside her. 

Lucy looks over to see a beautiful woman with auburn hair slide into the seat beside her. She notices the smooth expanse of her pale skin because of the bob cut she’s got going. It’s extremely vivid and Lucy’s pretty sure it’s because of the three shots she’s already had. 

“Oh, no I couldn’t–” Lucy presumes the second drink is for her. 

The woman looks at her, raising her eyebrows playfully as the bartender pours two shots of the whiskey Lucy’s been drinking. “What makes you think they’re for you?” she asks cheekily, taking the first shot just as the bartender pours the second. 

Lucy lets out an incredulous chuckle. “My mistake.” 

The woman takes the second shot with a smirk on her lips before waving the bartender for more. “Would you like me to buy you a drink?” 

Lucy stares curiously at the woman. 

“Well, I didn’t want to be presumptuous,” she playfully explains. 

Lucy scoffs, again caught off guard by her response. “Are you always a smart ass?” 

The woman looks mighty impressed by Lucy’s directness. “Would it bother you if I said yes?” 

Lucy narrows her eyes and licks her lips unconsciously. “I haven’t decided yet.” 

Four dart games, two pool games, and way too much to drink later, Lucy hasn’t decided if Alex, whose name she discovers after winning the third game of darts, is bothersome. She does get Lucy bothered though and hot. Really hot. 

It might be all the shots they keep taking like water, but Alex is extremely hot and smart. She can hold her liquor, talk to Lucy about sciences, and play pool really fucking well. 

Lucy feels dizzy as she enters the bathroom blindly, dragging Alex with her by her t-shirt their lips kissing fervently. 

The stall is small, cramped, and hot. It makes Lucy hotter and hotter. Alex’s hand slips under her shirt and Lucy’s tugs at her belt. 

“I don’t–” Alex mumbles against Lucy’s lips. “-usually do this.” 

Lucy smiles as she feels the sink behind her. “I don’t either,” she admits. A hand grasps at nape of Alex’s neck, playing with the short hairs. “But I really want you right now.” 

Alex shudders against Lucy. “Are you sure?” The confidence and bravado she exuded earlier replaced with quiet apprehension and modesty. It’s cute and makes Lucy want her even more. 

Lucy lazily smiles. “Uh huh,” she leans into Alex, nibbling her bottom lip. 

Alex groans and they keep kissing. It feels like they’re kissing forever. Lucy feels her body get hotter up to her neck. She tries to breathe through the kisses because she doesn’t want to stop. The dizziness starts to get to her though and she can’t focus. Alex’s hands are under her shirt, caressing her waist and she feels her stomach turn. 

Lucy groans, feeling sick. “Wai–” She pushes Alex back, pushing herself from the sink and dropping to her knees, her feet hit Alex’s shins. And she goes straight for the toilet to vomit. 

Everything that comes up feels fucking awful. And it doesn’t stop. The whiskey she had tastes worse coming back up, burning her throat slightly as she heaves. “Fuck, fuck, fuck–” Lucy groans as she rubs her forehead, there’s a thin sheen of sweat. It feels even hotter than before. 

Suddenly, there are hands at her neck, pulling back her hair before a paper towel is put before her face. Lucy glances over and sees Alex staring with concern. “This is embarrassing,” Lucy sadly says as she takes the paper towel to wipe her mouth. Before she can finish wiping, she feels the need to vomit again and Alex holds onto her hair, rubbing her back, and telling her it’s going to be fine.

Needless to say, the night doesn’t go on for much longer. Lucy all but books it out of the bathroom, still dizzy, slightly sick, and definitely drunk. It is mortifyingly embarrassing. Luckily, once she’s outside, she starts to sober up, just slightly, climbs into a cab back to her hotel and hopes that she never has to see Alex again.

It’s a shame though because Alex actually seemed like a really awesome person. Lucy just feels like she made a goddamn fool of herself. Throwing up in the bathroom of a bar with a girl you were almost about to have sex with. God, she wasn’t in college anymore. Even then, she held it together much better in college than that night. 

Part of her wants to at least say Thank you to Alex but she’s never going to have that opportunity. She thought they exchanged numbers but all Lucy vaguely remembers is calling her cell phone from Alex’s phone so that she had her number. 

There are no missed calls the next morning and the only message she sees is from her roommate, who is coincidentally named Alex, asking “are you alive?” 

What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Lucy doesn’t get to respond though because she gets called away to work, completely disgustingly hungover and drowned under paperwork until the weekend.

It’s been a few days since her bar incident and she thinks about Alex almost everyday, still mortified at how much of a fool she made of herself. 

On the day she moves in, she gets a weird text from her roommate asking if she was still going to move in. 

Lucy is literally at the door with her duffel bag when she gets the text. Instead of texting, she knocks on the door. 

In a second, the door swings open and Alex, her Alex–the bar Alex, stands before her, wearing glasses and athletic shorts and a NCU sweatshirt. Lucy’s jaw drops because for a second she doesn’t recognize Alex from the bar because she looks less badass smooth operating lesbian and more…girl next door? 

“Alex?” 

“Hey, you’re here!” Alex greets just as surprised. “I just texted you.” 

Lucy tries to wrap her head around what the fuck is going on. “Wait–do you have a twin?” 

Alex furrows her brows in confusion and it’s ridiculously cute. Not hot, CUTE. “What? No, I don’t have a twin.” 

“But–you–we–you’re Alex from the bar right?” 

Alex blushes and nods. “Yeah, that’s me,” she rubs the back of her neck. “I thought you figured it out too when I texted you.” Lucy stares in confusion. “Yeah, at the bar when you dialed your number into my phone, your name showed up already. I feel like we talked about this.” 

Lucy rubs her forehead painfully. “That night is partly hazy to me,” she admits. 

“Oh,” Alex lets out. “So what do you remember?” 

Lucy swallows, now she blushes. “I remember drinking a lot with you, darts, pool.” She clears her throat. “We, the–in the bathroom” Alex nods quickly, she was there and she remembers “…and me throwing up.” Then it clicks. “Oh! That’s why you texted if I was alive.” 

Alex chuckles. “Yes, that’s why I texted. When you didn’t respond I thought you were that embarrassed because you realized we were going to be roommate. Thought you maybe didn’t want to move in…to avoid any awkwardness.” 

“Oh,” Lucy lets out. “I get that text a lot better now.” In that brief moment, Lucy weighs her options because Alex is still staring at her curiously wondering what her next move is. “We are both grown adults, we can work this out right?”

Alex doesn’t say anything and lets Lucy into the apartment. This might be the worst idea ever. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a sequel to a short ficlet i wrote lemme know if you want me to post it here but otherwise it's on my tumblr
> 
> and yeah....i know im supposed to be writing other stuff....like my multichapters but like....a girl is stuck and youre going to get other universes that just let me practice writing so enjoy!
> 
> PROLOGUE POSTED

“Are you sure you’re okay to come with me?” Alex asks, wringing her fingers as she stands in Lucy’s doorway. She should be getting dressed but she just got back from the lab and she’s still in her sweatshirt and jeans.

Lucy’s putting on her make up already and she just needs to change her dress. A notoriously sexy red dress that will definitely catch attention. She pauses to look at Alex. “Are you changing your mind?” She continues to put on her blush. “Because that’d be really shitty of you to change your mind as I am getting ready.” 

“No! Not at all! I want you to come!” Alex quickly says, pushing up her glasses by the side carefully. She bites her lip. “It’s just that I know your dad hates anything media related and CatCo is kind of...worldwide media.” 

Lucy drops her hands on the vanity and stares at Alex. “Do you know who my sister is? Pulitzer Prize winner? For outstanding journalism?” Alex shrugs. As if she’s supposed to know what that means. “My dad just doesn’t like the media delving and trying to uncover government secrets. It makes us look bad.” 

Alex’s face screws up in confusion. “So should you even be there? Being JAG and all that.” 

Lucy turns her head to Alex. “I’m going because you asked me to.” Alex opens her mouth and Lucy points her brush threateningly at Alex to stop her from speaking. “And I want to go with you. It’ll give me an opportunity to tell your adviser embarrassing stories about living with you.” 

Alex’s jaw drops and she points at Lucy in return. “Don’t you dare! There are no embarrassing stories that need to be shared!” 

Lucy laughs and bats Alex’s finger away with her brush. “No promises.” Alex pouts and Lucy waves her off. “Go, go, get ready. I can’t look hot enough for the both of us.” 

“Is it too late to disinvite you?” Alex grumbles as she turns around to go to her room.

Lucy could eat Alex up. Honestly, she could. It’s not like she hasn’t thought of it before. It’s not like Alex hasn’t thought of it before. 

After Lucy met Alex the first time at the bar, despite their obvious physical attraction, they did a good job being “adult” about the whole situation. They were both respectful and surprisingly good roommates. 

Alex had her controlled mess because she was constantly in and out because of lab at odd hours, while Lucy was immaculate because she was constantly in and out because of the office at odd hours. The first couple of months they shared were the odd 4pm dinners and 2am snacks at times. On the rare occasion, they had a weekend off at the same time, they came together to actually talk about what they needed to get done for the apartment. 

However, this was a rare occasion that they were going out to a public event together. An event that they both needed to get dressed up for. 

Lucy can’t help but stare at Alex’s figure. Underneath the sweaters and jeans Lucy generally sees her in, when Alex dresses up, she’s a showstopper. Even if Alex is in a simple black dress, the halter neck shows off her shoulders and the fabric hugs every curve of Alex’s body with cut just below her knees shows off her toned calves. Alex doesn’t even need to do much with her hair (it was only at the insistence of Lucy telling her to add some mousse for volume) that makes her look even prettier. 

Maybe she shouldn’t be staring so much because they’ve been standing so close too each other since they’ve arrived and Lucy can feel Alex radiating heat off of her body. It’s mostly Lucy’s fault because every time Alex introduces her to someone, Lucy always has a comment. 

"Wow, Alex, where have you been hiding this beautiful woman?”

“She keeps me handcuffed to the bed,” Lucy jokes like she can’t help it. She honestly can’t because the look on Alex’s face is priceless. 

Cisco laughs boisterously even though he reaches for Lucy’s hand charmingly. Lucy takes it easily. “I always knew Alex was freaky,” he leans in conspiratorially.

Alex slaps at Cisco’s wrist to let go of Lucy. “Shut up, Cisco, don’t listen to her,” she quickly denies. “Lucy’s my roommate.” 

Cisco’s eyes widen at the realization. “Oh! The roommate.” He laughs at Alex, pointing at her. “Ahhh. And they were roommates.” 

Alex rolls her eyes. “This is Cisco. I’ve mentioned him before.” Lucy nods to Alex. He’s made of memes and twizzlers.

“Nice to finally meet you, Cisco,” Lucy says kindly. “It’s good to know that at least one of the people she regularly talks about exists.”

“Do you really think all of my friends are imaginary?” Alex throws back in annoyance. 

“Hmm, or alien.” “Mostly, alien.” Lucy and Cisco say simultaneously. They share a joyful look to each other before Cisco cheers and gives Lucy a high five. 

“Alright, alright,” Alex breaks up the connection and pulls Lucy to her side. “Stop ganging up on me. I didn’t bring you here to do that.” 

Lucy nods, pretending to be serious. “Right, arm candy. Got it,” she adds a little salute before slipping hand into Alex’s and holding onto the crook of her elbow. “Lead the way.” She looks up at Alex, who is briefly fixated on Lucy’s fingers laced in hers. It doesn’t change the fact that Alex’s hand is warm and soft and being this close to her was perfect. 

Lucy tries to be less teasing as Alex introduces her to a few of her professors and possible doctoral panelists. It surprises them both when a reporter stops to ask Alex about her research with J’onn. She uses some of her charm to bolster Alex and Alex’s flustered reaction says it all. Alex is far too humble for all the genius work she’s doing on xenobiology.

“I must’ve sounded so stupid just now,” Alex shares, slightly mortified after the reporter. “I don’t usually talk to reporters. That’s J’onn’s expertise.” 

Lucy nods, understanding, hooking onto Alex’s arm. ”How about we get a drink? Just to take a break.” 

Alex nods in agreement and lets out a sigh of relief. “That sounds like such a good idea right now.”

The bar is getting full and there isn’t too much space until Alex finds a spot at the end. 

“I’ll go get the drinks,” Lucy declares. Alex doesn’t argue with Lucy because she knows that Lucy has her way of getting the bartender’s attention.

Alex just stands in her spot and leans casually against the bar, staring after Lucy. She smiles because the immense relief she feels by Lucy’s presence. Even though she’s been more flustered than not by Lucy’s comments, Alex can’t help but feel relaxed. It’s what she needs to seems less like she only spends time in the lab.  

“Did I just see you talking to Linda Park?” Cisco immediately asks as he approaches the bar. He’s nursing something that looks like scotch but smells nothing like it. 

“Yeah, she wanted to ask me about my research,” Alex answers, still mildly confused that she was briefly interviewed. 

Cisco whistles and leans against the bar. “I wish she interviewed me.” 

Alex snorts at Cisco. “You just want to flirt with her,” she points out. 

Cisco blows a raspberry before sipping his drink. “Are you kidding me? Maybe she would wanna flirt with me. Who knows?” Cisco’s MO is never hard to read. 

Alex rolls her eyes.

Lucy reappears beside Alex and hands her a glass that matches her own. “They have Suntory,” she says to Alex with excitement.

Alex takes the glass of whiskey and a whiff of it has her recoiling. “Why is it so strong?”

Lucy just tips the glass in Alex’s hand by the bottom. “Strong scent, but smooth finish. You’ll like it.” 

Alex almost spills some of it but manages to drink some of it. Lucy is of course right. “God, that’s good,” Alex exhales feeling the whiskey slide down her throat with ease and warming her with the spice. 

Lucy just shares a look of I told you so and sips on her own glass. She notices Cisco finally. “Hey, Cisco. How’s your night going? Anymore failed attempts at flirting?”

Cisco holds his hand over his heart dramatically. “Okay, one: ouch. Two: rude. And three: what makes you think there were any failed attempts?” Lucy raises her eyebrows alongside Alex. “Wow, you two really are something else.” 

“Don’t feel so bad, Cisco,” Lucy tries to ameliorate. “You’re just not my type.” 

Cisco raises his eyebrows almost conspiratorially. “Pray tell, Lucy Lane, roommate of Alex Danvers, what is your type?” 

Alex shakes her head. “You don’t have to answer that,” she interjects. 

Lucy purses her lips at Alex. “I think I will,” Lucy wiggles her eyebrows, “just to set the record straight.” 

Alex warms because Lucy’s flirting with her again. She knows that Lucy is flirting because her eyes dim just ever so slightly. And she’s seen that at 2am, when they’re sitting next to each other on the couch, eating dinner, talking about their day. 

“Cisco,” Lucy addresses, even though her eyes linger on Alex, “I like the girl next door. The one that wears sweatshirts with holes in them and has messy hair when she rolls out of bed with her glasses on.” Alex nonchalantly sips her drink even though her back starts to warm. Lucy complains about her sweatshirts all the time. 

“Mmm, that’s cute, that’s cute,” Cisco concurs with a raise of his glass.

“That’s only half of it,” Lucy continues quickly. “What’s really hot is when she gets really passionate about her work. She can talk for hours about science and I won’t know half of what she’s talking about but when she has this excitement in her voice and a childlike wonder in her eyes--” Lucy glances at Alex and brings the glass to her lips. “There’s nothing sexier than that.” 

Cisco whistles. “Damn girl, I wonder who you could be talking about.” 

“Just a girl.” Lucy takes a sip of her whiskey and Alex swallows. 

She feels hot. At least, she thinks she feels hot. It must be the whiskey. But honestly, she knows better. The arousal in Lucy’s eyes are evident. She remembers it from the first night they met. The night they were kissing in the bathroom, ready to fuck each other--- 

“You need another drink?” Lucy suddenly casually asks Alex, snapping her out of her thoughts. 

Alex looks at the empty glass in her hand and hands it to Lucy dumbly. “Yeah, sure,” she tries to clear her throat. “Thanks.” She smiles even though she can feel her nerves worked up. 

“I’ll be right back.” Lucy looks to Cisco. “Did you need another drink?”

“Nope, I’m good with my Coke here,” Cisco lifts his glass. Lucy nods and walks down the bar to find the bartender. 

Once Lucy is out of earshot, Cisco sidles up beside Alex. “Did Lucy just describe you?”

Alex feels her cheeks warm instantly. “No,” she hotly protests. “That could be any girl she’s talking about.”

“Oooh gurl. Any girl you say. Alright, alright, alright. But she only has eyes for you.” 


End file.
